Fight Me
by SuperDork1346
Summary: When Nico get's hurt, it's Will's job to take care of the now healing Nico who always responds with "Fight Me" One shot. (People have mentioned wanting a continuation of the story...If you do please review and let me now, if people think it's a good idea I'll come up with more chapters)


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor any of it's characters. This is a cute story that someone posted on tumblr that happened to them and some reblogged and said "Imagine your OTP". So of course I did and came up with this beauty! Enjoy! And sorry to ohsebs for stealing a life event from you..**

Now I know what you're thinking. Getting yourself into a situation where you get almost killed is probably not the best idea. But the reason I did was because I had to save that little girl at least I thought she was a little girl. It's not like I have super powers that can tell the difference between a monster and a mortal. So after saving the "little girl", I turned to her and asked if she was alright. Now usually a little girl would be completely terrified because of the fact that I just killed a monster but this one just kind of gave me this evil little grin and whispered "that wasn't nice". That's when I knew I was screwed. Which brings me to where I am now, the hospital. At least the camp version, the infirmary. Being tended to by the ever persistent Will Solace after having my ribs almost completely crushed into my lungs. Which naturally meant a couple weeks in the infirmary because nectar and ambrosia weren't able to completely heal me. So I was surrounded by pillows and had to deal with a monitor letting them know how my vitals were doing. I was of course very grumpy.

The first time Will came in to check on my vitals I glared at him as he got close and got out, "Fight me." Before realizing I probably looked ridiculous being buried in a mountain of pillows. I kept up my glare though which was weakened by the healing drugs in my system.

Will smiled at me as he fixed all of the pillows to make me somehow way more comfortable which I didn't think was possible. "Maybe later, I think I'll need a miracle before I can beat you." He patted my head before walking over to check on someone's bandages, someone who needed the attention more. That didn't mean my heart didn't thump in my chest knowing Will was caring for someone else instead of me at the moment, wanting his attention more than anything. Which I of course knew was a stupid idea, I wasn't supposed to feel this way. It wasn't human. Or immortal.

The next time Will came to check on me, I coughed out another "Fight me, Will." My lungs turned to fire as I coughed, calming down enough for Will to hand me a glass of water and help me drink it.

Will shook his head at my agressive suggestion, smiling down at me. "You'd win, you know that. I don't want to look silly." The smile was enough to make my heart pound, but the squeeze he gave my hand made it skip a beat. "Percy's going to be here soon and I want you to do me a favor." When I nodded my agreement and finished another coughing fit he grinned at me. "Don't ask him to fight you, that one is just a you and me thing." With that, he disappeared into another room. Leaving me grinning like an idiot, my stomach full of butterflies and my lungs feeling like fire.

But the moment didn't last long enough because Percy walked in to check on me. "Hey dude, you look like you're slowly being absorbed by a marshmallow made of pillows." He took the chair next to my bed as he raised his eyebrows. "How are you doing?"

"Peachy keen. My lungs feel like there being poked with burning hot iron but otherwise..." I started coughing, a bit of spit making it's way to my chin. I glared at Percy as he held back a laugh. "It's not okay to laugh at a dying person."

"You aren't dying, you'll be fine." Percy rolled his eyes at me before ruffling my hair. "I'll bring you some food later, be good for Will."

"No promises!" I called after him before I started coughing horribly again.

Throughout the entirety of my stay at the infirmary, I would always yell at Will to fight me and he would respond with a polite excuse about how he'd lose or when I was better. I started noticing how he would come in to see me more or make it his personal job to always check on my bandages. It was really nice to have him around but he was usually fussing over me which got annoying.

Finally I was allowed to go, but Will had to bring me a cup of coffee so I could wake up. And it was from Starbucks of all places! But I didn't care, I needed the caffeine. As he was walking away, I heard him shout something about looking at the cup when I was done. Of course I was confused but I decided to finish it before I did as asked. When I was finally done I looked around the cup till I found something besides the order written on the back. In Will's handwriting, it said,

"Fight me? If you want to, I'll be waiting at the top of the hill to take you to McDonalds. Only time ever because this is just a reward for being good."

I felt my heart soar as I threw the cup into the trash and raced out to Thalia's ex-tree. I tackled Will in a hug before immediately releasing him. "I get to go to McDonalds?" I felt my face heat up as I realized what I just did but I ignored it.

"Yes, Death Boy. But only if you agree on one thing." I raised my eyebrows as I noticed he was extremely nervous. "Um...If you agree it's a date. Kind of the reason for the fight me part but..."

I, in a stupid burst of courage, kissed his cheek. "I'd love to fight you Will." We both nervously laughed before Will grabbed my hand and started leading me down the hill. "You know I hate that nickname."

Will pouted before leaning over and whispering in my ear, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to call you my angel from now on. That better?" I guess he got the yes from how red my face was and my big smile.


End file.
